Maka x kidd
by alice doran
Summary: maka isn't feeling well , but can this be a chance for love
1. Chapter 1

I woke up tying my pig tails as I do every morning and walked in to see Soul in the kitchen sleeping , I giggled softly for his white hair was in every direction , arms closely around his soft face , and his breathing so lightly . It took every muscle in my body not to touch his face. I looked around the kitchen and saw bowls and other kitchen materials on the tan cab nets. I was so prepared to give him a Maka chop with a extra large dictionary I had gotten at the library just the day before, but I smelt some thing really good and walked to the cab net to find a chocolate cake on a green plate. It looked delicious, I noticed that my mouth was drooling and decided to take a bite. All hell broke loose once I took my first bite , I felt my face go blue , I started seeing monsters , I was being sucked in to the darkness , was this hell I screamed in side my head . I spit out the slice of cake and washed my mouth out with any thing I could find. While I found a glass of of milk and stared gulping it down I realized there was a yawn in the back I turned around to find Soul in the back of me stretching his legs and arms. He looked at me then at the cake which had a slice missing he started to blush a deep cherry red. I was confused Soul never blushes and right now he's all red. I tore my face away to take a look at the clock to find out we were late for school; I grabbed Souls hand ran out the door.

The whole school period Soul never looked at me or said any thing I tried making small talk but it never really did go far. For some reason I wanted to cry there was some thing in my heart that wanted the old Soul back the Soul that would talk to me and smile his big sharp teeth at me and have lunch , dinner , and break fest with me . I knew what I had to do I needed to go to him and talk with him face to face. I started home but didn't make it really far when I saw Tsubaki and had a chat with her about Soul I just couldn't get him out of my head . I told her about the cake and the how he wont talk to me and I looked at Tsubaki blushing "What is it" I ask confused "Today is valentines day Maka , Soul probably made the cake for you and is hurt that you didn't do any thing for him ." I start blushing "DOES THAT MEAN SOUL LIKES ME !" , she nods . I am confused I like Soul but I don't think I like, like him , do I ?

I rush home with a box of chocolate in my hands . I know its not as loving but at least its some thing . I open the door to find Soul ones again sleeping except on the couch . he looks so handsome I thought blushing lightly I walk over to him quietly not to wake him and sit a few inches from him , I can hear his breathing . and I confess what I think about him "Soul I think I love you , but im not totally sure yet , I mean its hard to explain I miss you when your gone , I thought about you all day , and I want you to pay attention to me and only me . I know im being stubborn and childish . but I want to say im sorry for not getting you a gift on valentines gift on valentines can you please forgive me ?" Soul opens his eyes and has a broad smile on I start blushing a deep deep red . "Did you hear me ." he nods and pulls my arm to his making me lay next beside him touching . he blows on the back of my neck and turns me over were I can face him he gives me a mouth watering kiss until we pull apart for breath and whispers "I love you soooo much Maka ." I give in , I fooled my self not knowing and all I knew from the very beginning I loved him and hear I was wrapped around his strong and tight grip . I was smiling and blushing I was happy and embarrassed . Soul have me another deep kiss I could feel my back shivering with enjoyment . I wrapped my fingers around neck . we looked at each other for a while and started laughing . all I new was life is good .


	2. 1st DATE

"HHHYYAAA!" I quickly sliced the monster with the scythe I was wielding in my hand . "Maka, watch out Maka behind you !" Soul yelled, I looked behind me to see a 10 ft monster running up to kill me . I skillfully jumped over the monster and sliced off his legs which made it disappear into dust right before my eyes . "I think that's all for today Soul." "You're on your game today , is it because you have a date with Kidd ?" I blushed lightly remembering earlier that morning that me and Kidd were going to go to the café after I got done with my mission . "None of your business, Soul.". I mumbled "Ill guess that's a yes, good luck." I blushed deeper "Thanks.".

We got back to Death city on Soul's motor cycle and were quickly at our apartment. I ran to my room ready to pick a cute out fit to surprise Kidd, after a while of going through all the clothes I had I found a light pink dress that went above my knees and poke a dotted flip flops with a bow at the left side. I quickly put my hair up in a regular pig tails, I looked pretty good I thought as I went down stairs and opened the door to see Kidd about to knock. "Hey. Kidd." I huffed tired from all the running around. Kidd looked me up and down I could feel my face go red. "You look great Maka." and took my hand in his.

I took a sip of my cap e chino with extra whip cream and a cherry. I noticed Kidd laughing "What is it." I asked confused. "You have whip cream on your cheek." He leaned in close and put his finger out with one wipe on my cheek and licked the cream of his fingers. I blushed I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster. I felt awkward I wanted to tackle him to floor and give him a deep kiss but we were in public and I just couldn't do it. I herd a familiar voice in the back round to find pa pa in the back buying a coffee. Ow no, he's going to ruin every thing I sighed. "I don't want this date to end." I said and grabbed Kidd's arm and ran out the back door of the store and ran to the basket ball courts, the whole time gripping Kidd's hand. We finally stopped and started breathing hard for breath. I looked at Kidd to see him laughing. "you always seem to spin me around." And then looked at me seriously with his golden colored eyes . he walked closer to me until are faces were inches apart , I could feel his breath against my fore head it smelt like a sweet cent of coffee. I filed in the inches between us and are lips locked with each other perfectly , we gasped for breath and started to kiss more , I wanted to stay like this forever but the sun was going down and I could feel my self getting cold . Kidd seemed to notice this and took of his black jacket with 3 three stripes on the left and right . he quickly put it on my shoulders and walked me home fingers in twined the whole time.

I can't wait for are next date I whispered to my self placing my head on his shoulders.

Authors note { hope you liked it I am neutral I write maka x kidd and maka x soul and im kind of temted to do a maka x black star . cool right . any way I plan on making more chapters so don't worry maka x kidd lovers .

p.s. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ON WHAT YOU LIKE AND WHAT I CAN DO BETTER ALL COMENTS ARE APPRECIATED !-!


End file.
